


Be My Lover

by Rhapsody0607



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Queertical Role
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody0607/pseuds/Rhapsody0607
Summary: After completing a magical archway and returning the people of Bellbury to their town, the group celebrates, while Ryleigh and Rukiya decide to spend some time together.ORCanonically Ryfika's first time (occurs between session 49 and 50; http://queerticalrole.wikia.com/wiki/Session_49)





	Be My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Rukiya is a dark skinned half elf woman, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
> Ryleigh is a pale skinned human woman, with striking violet eyes and blonde hair.

Rukiya tilts her head a little and grins. "Are you ready to teach me what your boundaries are?"

 

Instead of responding, Ryleigh closes the distance between them and their lips meet in a heated kiss. Somehow the kiss is still slow and discovering, like despite their want, they have a deeper, more important need to have each other in a way that's so much more than physical. 

 

Rukiya whispers Ryleigh’s name in disbelief as she tilts her head to change the angle of the kiss, simultaneously deepening it. A shiver runs down Ryleigh’s spine at the sound of her name leaving Rukiya’s lips in that tone. They quickly undress themselves and each other, stumbling in an effort to keep their lips locked while doing so.

 

Then, with a smirk, Rukiya gently pushes Ryleigh down onto the bed. She quickly reconnects their lips, sucking at Ryleigh’s lower lip and swallowing the sigh Ryleigh produces. Rukiya’s hand starts clawing a fiery path down the ridges of Ryleigh’s abdomen, past her hips, slowly moving down, down. Ryleigh’s skin is tingling, her breath catches as she breaks their kiss. When Ryleigh looks into Rukiya’s eyes, she realizes they’re blown, her pupils nearly eclipsing the warm brown of her irises.   

 

“Wait,” Ryleigh says, her voice shaking.

 

Rukiya immediately halts her progression. Ryleigh swallows hard, nearly choking on the emotion lodged in her throat, her eyes are bouncing between each of Rukiya’s.

 

“Talk to me, Ry.” Rukiya’s voice is soft, her hand comes up to cup Ryleigh’s face.

 

Ryleigh doesn’t know how to explain what’s going on in her head. How being here with Rukiya feels like coming home. How she feels safe in Rukiya’s arms, even now. How kissing Rukiya and touching her, feels familiar - like applying a soothing balm to a muscle that’s been aching for days. How Ryleigh’s lost everyone she’s ever loved and just the thought of losing Rukiya too, literally makes her feel like she can’t breathe. How she’s just acknowledging that the emotion in her throat is love. _She can’t lose Rukiya too._

 

“Where are you?” Rukiya murmurs, her brows pulling together as her thumb lightly brushes over Ryleigh’s cheek.

 

Ryleigh blinks a few times, she recognizes the uncertainty flickering in Rukiya’s eyes. Ryleigh’s been frozen and silent for a good while, just before they were about to be intimate. She wants to reassure Rukiya, but can’t seem to find the words. So, Ryleigh gently kisses her before hiding her face in the crook of Rukiya’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry…” Ryleigh mumbles, her eyes burning with unshed tears. “I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

 

Before Rukiya can press for more, Ryleigh’s lips are on her neck. It’s a gentle pressure at first, like Ryleigh just needs the additional contact; but then Ryleigh’s teeth bite into the muscle at the base of Rukiya’s neck, and she can’t help but whimper. That sound triggers something in Ryleigh.

 

“I want you,” Ryleigh says, her voice rough with emotion.

 

The conviction in Ryleigh’s voice reminds Rukiya that she’s about to sleep with her best friend, someone she actually cares for, not just a random person she’s picked up at the bar. Ryleigh unskillfully flips their positions, and starts kissing down Rukiya’s body. She doesn’t get far before Rukiya stops her.

 

“Stay here,” Rukiya murmurs, guiding Ryleigh’s face back to hers. “I don’t want you that far away. I need you right here.” Rukiya takes one of Ryleigh’s hands and ushers it between her legs. “Like this,” she says before putting a hand on either side of Ryleigh’s jaw and bringing their lips together.

 

After several seconds, Ryleigh’s fingers have only ghosted over Rukiya’s inner thigh, eventually she breaks their kiss, her throat bobbing as she says, “I don’t know how to do this… show me?”

 

Rukiya smiles as she presses a soft kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. She places her hand over Ryleigh’s and starts to guild her movements, gently talking her through things. It takes some time, but together, they find a suitable pace.

 

After a while, Rukiya stops guiding Ryleigh’s hand. The blonde quickly realizes what Rukiya likes, based on her low, throaty moans. Their bodies move together, hips grinding in tandem as Ryleigh’s arm continues to pump. Soon Rukiya’s breathing changes, her kisses grow more erratic, and a light layer of sweat dusts her dark skin.

 

Then both of Rukiya’s hands are on Ryleigh’s cheeks. They could be roaming Ryleigh’s body, or clawing at Ryleigh’s back, or running through Ryleigh’s hair, but they’re on either side of Ryleigh’s face. It feels like Rukiya wants Ryleigh right there with her for this. As Ryleigh focuses on Rukiya’s face, she sees that her eyes are closed, her head is thrown back against the pillow, and her mouth is slightly parted. She’s so beautiful that Ryleigh finally resigns herself to the fact that the emotion in her throat isn’t going away.

 

“Rukiya, open your eyes… look at me,” Ryleigh gently asks.

 

Their gazes meet, striking violet clashing with warm brown, and Ryleigh’s eyes are channelling so much heat and love, that Rukiya tumbles over the edge. Her body tenses, her lips cry out Ryleigh’s name, and her eyes slam shut with the intensity of the orgasm that tears through her. Rukiya is usually a well kept together person, but to see her like this, unraveling around Ryleigh’s fingers, surrendering to something Ryleigh gave her, there can’t be anything better than this. She _loves_ experiencing this side of Rukiya.

 

Soon, Rukiya’s breathing begins to slow and her body starts to relax. She tenderly kisses Ryleigh as her arms wrap around Ryleigh’s back, pulling her closer. They stay wrapped up in one another for a few quiet moments, simply enjoying the press of skin on skin, before Ryleigh breaks the silence.

 

“Was that… Did I… Are you all right?” Ryleigh pulls back just enough to look at Rukiya.

 

Rukiya grins, her smile a little sated. “Yes, Ry. I’m better than all right… just give me a minute. It was more intense than I was expecting it to be.”

 

Ryleigh bites her lip in worry and breaks eye contact with Rukiya.

 

“Hey,” Rukiya utters softly, her fingertips drifting to the crease that’s appeared on Ryleigh’s forehead. “You didn't do anything wrong.” She tilts her head, waiting for Ryleigh’s eyes to meet hers before smirking and saying, “I'd say you did everything right… Are you sure you haven't done this before?”

 

A blush creeps up Ryleigh’s neck, she lets out a nervous chuckle. “I’m sure I haven’t done this before, you’re my first. I don’t think I experience desire the same way others do…”  

 

Rukiya gently brushes some hair from Ryleigh’s face, concern etched on her features. “Ryleigh, don’t get me wrong, I _definitely_ enjoyed myself, but we don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

 

“I think I want this Rukiya, and I know that I only want it with you,” Ryleigh says, bringing their lips together.

 

The kiss starts out softly, emotionally, but then Rukiya feels the fire between them flare when Ryleigh pulls very slightly on her hair. Ryleigh’s lips part beneath hers without warning, granting Rukiya entrance, and they both shiver as their tongues collide.

 

Rukiya breaks their kiss to whisper, “Tell me to stop if anything becomes too much for you.”

 

Then with a level of skill that comes only with practice, Rukiya hooks a leg around Ryleigh’s and flips their positions. Ryleigh’s stomach turns, a deep pull hitting her low as Rukiya presses into her. They move simultaneously to connect their lips.

 

Ryleigh’s fingers dance along Rukiya’s ribs and across her back. The skin under Ryleigh’s hands is warm and impossibly smooth, and she can’t stop touching it. Rukiya’s body has a few small, perfect imperfections that Ryleigh wants to know the story to. She wants to find every scar and run her lips over them, but her fingers find them first. Ryleigh can feel Rukiya grin against her lips as she spends time exploring her lover’s body.

 

Rukiya licks, kisses and nibbles her way down Ryleigh’s neck, over Ryleigh’s strong collarbone, and down her chest; all while her hand glides between Ryleigh’s legs, her fingers moving with skillful precision. She pulls a few cries of pleasure from the blonde before her mouth chases her fingers. The additional pressure of Rukiya’s tongue has Ryleigh loudly moaning Rukiya’s name.

 

Ryleigh hands are fisted into the sheets of the bed as Rukiya takes her time finding a rhythm. There’s a level of patience and tenderness in Rukiya’s movements, like she’s allowing Ryleigh’s body to tell her what it wants, what it needs. Ryleigh’s breathing becomes irregular and she’s somehow both a bit numb and completely, dangerously aware of every tensed muscle, of her erratic heartbeat, of the not so quiet sounds she’s making.

 

With every brush of their skin Ryleigh feels a sharp jolt of relief, but there’s also something more there. It doesn’t feel like redemption, which belongs to anyone who chooses to lie to themselves, or forgiveness, which is a matter of another individual’s decision. It feels a lot like grace. An unexpected gift, an impossible mercy, to find exactly what she never knew she should seek. To find Rukiya.

 

Ryleigh feels tears sting her eyes and instead of holding back, she lets them fall.

 

When Ryleigh finally opens her eyes, she finds Rukiya’s brown ones staring at her from between her legs. Then there’s a swipe from Rukiya’s tongue and the curl of her fingers that sends Ryleigh into a soaring moment of ecstasy - her body, mind, and soul falling into oblivion without fear.

 

After a few minutes, Ryleigh’s limbs start to relax, her breathing begins to even out, and Rukiya starts kissing her way back up Ryleigh’s body. Rukiya brings their lips together as her fingertips gently brush away the remaining tears from Ryleigh’s face.

 

“Are you ok, Ry?” Rukiya asks tenderly.

 

Ryleigh hums in acknowledgement, her eyes slowly opening to meet Rukiya’s gaze.

 

Rukiya smiles, but it looks concerned. It’s a moment before she speaks again, “You were crying before.”

 

“I just...” Ryleigh starts, then pauses for several seconds. She cups Rukiya’s jaw and pulls her into a deep and languid kiss.

 

Rukiya lets out a content sigh, melting into the feeling of Ryleigh’s lips. The kiss becomes insistent and slightly demanding. Rukiya places her hand over Ryleigh’s heart and she feels it beating rapidly just as Ryleigh pulls her closer, her grip tightening. Rukiya recognizes Ryleigh’s deflection and reluctantly breaks the kiss.

 

“Ryleigh, please...” Rukiya whispers, pressing her forehead to Ryleigh’s.

 

Ryleigh’s breath catches, “I’m…”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Rukiya drops a quick kiss to Ryleigh’s lips. “Just talk to me.”

 

“I was crying because… you’re you and my best friend and we’re here and I…” Ryleigh’s eyes are brimmed with tears again.

 

“You’re having regrets,” Rukiya says, hurt clearly displayed on her face. She puts a few inches of space between them.

 

“Rukiya, no. That’s not it. I could never regret us.” She releases a watery chuckle and places a hand on Rukiya’s cheek, bringing her close again. “I love you, _Fefairrul_. This is all new to me and it’s a little overwhelming.”

 

“You scared me...” Rukiya lets out a relieved sigh as her fingers softly caress Ryleigh’s tear streaked cheeks, “but I promise we’ll figure it out together. You don’t have to hide from me, Ry.” Rukiya’s lips ghost over Ryleigh’s. “I don’t want to push you.”

 

“I trust you,” Ryleigh mumbles into the kiss, her hand snaking its way back between Rukiya’s legs. She hears Rukiya gasp at the contact.

 

“Ry,” Rukiya breathes, already rocking her hips into Ryleigh’s hand. “We don’t-”

  
“I want to,” Ryleigh says, pushing her thigh between Rukiya’s legs. She watches as Rukiya’s eyes flash with need. “I want _you_.”

 


End file.
